Alagesian Idol
by murtaghismyhottie
Summary: Just a fun idea of the Eragon Characters doing their own version of American Idol. Some OC's, and a whole lotta fun! Come and join us. "This is Alagesian Idol,"
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, here's a new story idea I had, and it spawned from reading one of my friend's (mysterywriter 5775) fanfics (which is really good; it's called Phantom Idol, Disney Edition and I suggest you read, because it's awesome!), so I hope you all enjoy this! Should be fun!!**

**Warning: May contain horribly cheesy and silly situations and or band name knock-offs. **

**Disclaimer: The only thing about this I own are the characters, Kierra and Emilee, and I have to credit my friend mysterywriter 5775 for this idea, so the idea isn't even totally mine. Oh, and the name knock-off's are kinda my own. I in no way own the real bands from which the knock-off names were born. **

Alagaesian Idol

Day One:

"Greetings, ladies, gentlemen, and children of all ages, and welcome to Alagesian Idol. Here as your host, I am Nari Pointyears.

"And may I introduce our judges?

"First up is our ever stylish, ever loveley Queen Islanzadi, hailing all the way from Ellesmera."

Crowd goes wild!

"Second up, and the one keeping it most real is Horst Blacksmith, who is notorious for his work with such groups as the "Thorns and Roses", and the "Tumbling Rocks."

Crowd goes even wilder.

"And, sighs in a dismally accepting sort of way, last but not least, Ellesmera's own Vanir Grayback, the III."

The whole of the female audience goes crazy, throwing things such as Nolfavrell Jaggert plushies, as Vanir just smirked.

"Now, you may have been tuned in with us last week, but if not, that's okay, too. Let's just have a little recap, shall we?"

Recap of last week

"The beautiful town of Carvahall, known for its lush greenery, and plentiful agriculture; but, how is the talent?"

Nari stands at the head of thousands of screaming fans, pushing and shoving their way forward.

He turns to a young girl of about sixteen. "So... your Isobel Crebs, correct?" upon her giddy nod of approval, Nari continued. "Well, lets see what the judges think."

"It was just dreadful," snapped Vanir, taking a sip of his Falenerve. "The whole audition; the singing, outfit, hair. Honestly, who wears their hair in two buns over their ears?"

And so, young Isobel ran from the auditions, crying her eyes out, her heart set on stardom, shattered forever.

Nari shook his head. It seemed the judges were in a bad mood that day, as they were continually turning all of their contestants away. Many a heart were shattered over the loss, and Nari had to restrain many mean grandmothers/grandfathers from doing something that would be legally frowned upon, to the judges.

The day continued, and Nari stood with a girl of about seventeen, who had long silver hair, bright blue eyes, and a slight frown on her lips. "I'm standing here with a young lady who hopes to turn the judges day around," Nari turned to her. "You are... Kierra Stance, right?"

"I am," she nodded, looking at him as though she saw right through his superficial charade.

"And how old are you?" Nari asked, a little unnerved by the young girl's piercing stare, though oddly, it didn't scare him as much as it probably should have.

"Seventeen," replied Kierra, and she formed a rare smile around her lips.

"Well," said Nari, his voice a little higher pitched than usual; was it just her, or was the room really hot? "Let's see what the judges think/say," he said, opening the door to the audition room. "Good luck."

Kierra smiled sweetly at him, teasingly, of course. "Thank you," and she walked into the audition room with an attitude of, "I really don't care if you say no," and looked at the judges who were shuffling through their papers.

"So, you are Kierra Stance?" said Horst, looking up at her. "Tell us something about yourself."

Kierra thought, then shrugged. "I hate the color pink," she said, casting her mind for other things that might be interesting about herself. She really couldn't stumble on any, so she settled for looking at the judges.

Vanir frowned. "Pity. It's a very attractive color on women," he said, sipping more Falenerve.

Horst rolled his eyes. "What will you be singing for us?"

"Before he cheats," replied Kierra, and without further ado burst into song. "Well, I dug my knee into the side of his pretty little mustang named Collide (A/N: Remember, they don't have 4 wheel drives back then. ); I carved my name into his leather seat. I-"

"Good," said Islanzadi, perking up at Kierra's rich, and colorful voice. "I like you... a lot. You're very good."

The other two agreed, and Kierra was on her way to Uru-Baen! YAY!

Next in line was Emilee Yawe, who was just here because her then suitor had made her come. He was a jerk, and things didn't last, but let's see what the judges had to say.

"Emilee Yawe, then?" Vanir asked, rather impatiently, looking down at his papers. "Tell us something about yourself, doll,"

Emilee rolled her eyes, but continued. "I...erm..." she had to think; she hates being put on the spot, and she's not really good with interviews anyway. "My favorite color is pink."

Vanir smiled. "Well, good; that makes one girl today. I think we'll get along really well. What are you going to sing for us, then?"

Emilee thought for a moment, then, "If we hold on together," she said, then, upon their nods of approval, started singing. "Don't lose your way, with each passing day. You've come so far, don't throw it away..."

"Good, good," said Vanir, looking at his papers. "You know what I like about you, Emilee?" he said, sipping on his drink. "I like the fact that you are genuinely sweet. I think you'll go very far in this competition. I say yes."

Horst shook his head. "I disagree, man. The notes were shaky and the pitch was all over the place. I think you can do well, but I just don't think your ready yet." he said.

Islanzadi frowned. "I was borderline, myself. I think you deserve a second chance, so you're going through to Uru-Baen!"

End of Recap

"And so," said Nari, smiling. "there is the recap of last week. Others that made it through to our top twenty four include Eragon Shadeslayer, Jordan RockStarfish, Murtagh Lemmon, and others that it will take too long to mention, and as it stands, that is it for today's edition of Alagesian Idol! Tune in next time, folks. And this is Nari Pointyears, signing out."

**Okay, I hope you all enjoyed. ** I really liked the idea of doing one of these, and it helps ease my writer's block for my other Eragon story. So, like my good friend Nari said, stay tuned, and see what our characters will be put up to.


	2. Chapter 2

Alegasian Idol

Okay, so I just thought I would add a little note up here really quick, just for fun. Thanks so much for the reviews, I appreciate how well this story was accepted. Thanks so much, reviews, you make my day. ^^ And another thing, I apologize ahead of time for bashing of otherwise good characters; I'll try not to get too out of hand, but just so everybody knows, I kinda have a huge problem with cough *Nasuada* cough, so I apologize if I bash her and you really like her.

Alagaesian Idol

*Backstage Footage*

Kierra looked around at everybody apathetically, not caring about even getting into the contest... or so she thought. Inside she was bursting and wanting to gush, but, of course, that would be very un-Kierra-ish, so she refrained, and observed what all of the other contestants were doing.

"Hello," said a very friendly, cheerful voice, making her jump. "How are you?"

Kierra examined the person before her. "Who are you?" she asked bluntly, and though this question may seem rude, it was not taken that way by the contestant; indeed, he just assumed that, since there were so many of them, she was just curious as to who he was.

"Eragon," he replied, smiling that cheerful smile of his that Kierra could already tell was going to get obnoxious. "And you are?"

She rolled her eyes. "Kierra," she looked around. "And I'm leaving now."

And so, with that, she left a poor, confused Eragon behind her, as she anxiously walked anywhere but any place that was too near him. Instead, she walked over to a girl that was sitting on the ground, drawing pictures in the dirt with a stick. "What are you doing?" she asked, looking at the drawings.

The girl looked up and smiled slightly. "Just drawing," she stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm Emilee, by the way. And you must be.... Kierra, right?"

Kierra nodded. "I am," she replied. Then, "You don't seem that interested in being here,"

Emilee shook her head. "I'm not, but it is a long story," she replied, smiling. "What about you, why are you here?"

Kierra frowned slightly. "To prove a point," she said, looking around at everybody. "To make people see that you don't have to be superficial and fake to be a star. Sometimes it seems like its a prerequisite to be those things."

Emilee nodded. "I agree," she replied, looking around at everybody. "But, it's all in good fun. Everybody seems to be having a good time here, so there is one good thing. No harm, no foul."

Kierra smiled. "I guess I can live with that," she replied.

Emilee grinned at her. "No worries, then. Hey, lets go get a multi-berry slushie, I hear they are the best." she said.

Kierra nodded once. "They are good. And I'm game. Let's go."

~*~*

"Ohmigosh, Kierra, this color would sooo totally look good on you. I think you should wear it to the next performance." gushed one Nasuada Nobleblood, who had just been teamed up with Kierra and Emilee as 'roomies'.

Emilee and Kierra shared a look of complete horror, their mouths agape as the looked at each other and as Nasuada skipped off to the washing quarters to find something to do with that long hair of hers. This was certainly going to be a loooong week.

"I'll bet you fifty dollars we don't make it through to the weekend," murmured Kierra, raising an eyebrow at Nasuada's roomful of luggage.

Emilee shook her head. "I'll bet you fifty dollars that we make it to next week, and hang her on the branch outside," she replied in hushed tones as the two marveled at how gracefully Nasuada could flit in between all of her luggage.

"You're on," Kierra replied, still looking horrified.

~*~End of Backstage Footage~*~

So, I had fun with that short little chapter. I thought it might be fun to give you little insights on what the characters are up to. Next time, it'll be the guys turn. YAY. ^^ Thanks again for the feedback, you guys are awesome!


	3. Chapter 3

Alegasian Idol

Nari straightened his tie, than turned back to the crowd with a huge smile in place. "Hello, friends, and welcome back to another week of Alegasian Idol!"

*Crowd cheers and goes absolutely wild with anticipation*

Nari grinned even wider. "Now that the auditions are finally over, it's time to get to the actual competition, and to do so, may I introduce our judges?"

*Crowd cheers louder than before and goes even wilder.*

"First up we have the judge who helps us keep it most real, Horst Blacksmith!"

*Crowd goes even wilder.*

Horst just smiles and waves at everybody, lounging comfortably in his chair and taking a sip of his water, enjoying the moment.

"Next up we have our ever lovely, and fantastically beautiful Islanzadi!"

*Guys in the crow go absolutely crazy, holding up signs that say things like, "Marry me, Islanzadi, I'm lost without you!" and, "Just shut up and kiss me already!" and then they get smacked upside the head by their girlfriends sitting next to them.*

"And finally, our very own, Vanir Grayback, the III."

*Females in the crowd go completely bonkers, and start throwing things such as bouquets of roses at Vanir, among other flowers, the most popular being the golden lily, and screaming their undying love towards Vanir.*

Nari rolled his eyes. "Now that THAT'S over with, let's get to the competition, shall we? Tonight we have a very special program in store. Our contestants are going to be singing our favorite songs from our country. It'll be really, really good. They've all been working really hard; I've had the pleasure of taking a sneak peek." *Laughs in a very awkward manner, and then clears throat.*

"At any rate, let's begin, shall we? First up is Kierra Stance, so let's see what she has to say..."

~*~Blurry water image shows in waterfall.~*~*

"Hello, my name is Kierra Stance, and I entered this competition to let everybody see that being a part of all of this isn't just about superficiality, and it's not based on looks, or popularity. I'm here to show Alegasia that this competition is about talent, no matter what you look or act like."

*Glares at the person doing the interviewing until they shut the water image off.*

"Well, then," Nari swallowed painfully, but hid it quite well. "Kierra, you're up."

*Music starts, and the lights dim. The waterfall starts flashing all sorts of soothing, calm colors. A spotlight appears, and Kierra is sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage.*

"Say you're sorry; that face of an angel comes out just when you need it to. As I paced back and forth all this time 'cause I honestly believed in you."

*She stands, and sways gently to the music, hoping desperately she doesn't forget the words. How embarrassing would that be?*

"Holding on, the days drag on. Stupid girl, I should have known, I should have known. I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell."

*Crowd gets teary eyed, and a couple of people blow their noses in the background, while Nari tries really hard not to fall out of his chair, because something about the lights and the way that Kierra is swaying….*

"This ain't Uru-Baen, this is a small town. I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."

*Backstage all the eyes are glued on Kierra, especially the eyes of one Eragon Shadeslayer, who is trying not to drool all over the place. Murtagh McLemmon just rolls his eyes and goes back to whatever he's doing, and Emilee Yawe just smiles and cheers her friend on, while Nasuada just sulks in a corner, because she really wanted to do that song.*

Kierra smiled gently as the lights faded in and out and danced around her in a gentle display, adding to the mood and the heartache of the song. But it was nothing compared to the heartache she herself was feeling…. But that was, of course, a different story for a different day. Back to the competition.

"Baby, I was naïve, got lost in your eyes. Never really had a chance, I had so many dreams about you and me. Happy endings, now I know- I'm not a princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm not the one you'll sweep off her feet, lead her up the stairwell, this ain't Uru-Baen, this is a small town, I was a dreamer before you went and let me down. Now it's too late for you and your white horse to come around."

*Backstage*

"What do you think happened to _her?" _Nasuada asked, still sulking, but had come out from her corner and was watching Kierra just like everybody else was. "She sounds so….pathetic."

"You would too, if you had your heart torn out," snapped Emilee, glaring at Nasuada with a burning fiery gaze. "At least that's what it sounds like. Now shut up and listen, she's almost done."

Eragon suppressed a chuckle, and Murtagh didn't even hide his bark of laughter. It was about time Nasuada got told.

*Back on stage*

"And there you are, on your knees-" at this point, Kierra fell to her knees in a dramatic gesture, sounding so sincere and so…hurt, that the majority of the crowd burst into tears. - "begging for forgiveness, begging for me. Just like I always wanted, but I'm so sorry."

Her voice became gentle, so soft that you almost couldn't hear it. "Cause I'm not your princess, this ain't a fairytale, I'm gonna find someone, someday who might actually treat me well. This is a big world, that was a small town, there in my vanity mirror disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse, now its too late for you and your white horse to catch me now."

*The music came to a soft and gentle end, and the crowd was on its feet, roaring its approval. Flowers went flying everywhere, and Nari was wearing a wide grin the moment he stepped back onto the stage.*

"Well, well, it looks like the competition is going to have a hard time living up to that one," he laughed, walking up to Kierra. "What was your inspiration for that?"

Kierra folded her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That is none of your business. Can we just get on to what the judges think?" *Outside her demeanor may be cold, but inside she was dying of anticipation for what the judges would say. Would they like her? She didn't know, and it was driving her crazy.*

Nari looked slightly hurt by that comment, but nonetheless turned to the judges. "Well, you heard her, what did you guys think of Ms. Kierra Stance?"

All three judges looked at each other and Islanzadi went first. "All I can really say is, Wow. You were terrific up there; you really looked the part, and you could really feel the emotion you put into it. Good job, and keep it up."

*More flowers from the crowd.*

Horst just grinned from ear to ear. "Now that is what I'm talking about. This is what this competition needs, somebody like you to really bring emotion into it. If you came to show us that, you've done a terrific job."

*More flowers, and somehow, somewhere, somebody had magicked a Kierra plushie, which she thought was weird and stalker-ish.*

Vanir shuffled his papers, and looked bored. "I have to admit that was really good, although there were a few pitch problems, and it was a really safe song. If you're in this competition to show us who you really are, which you say that you are, then you're going to have to step it up a notch. That was fine for today, but we're going to need to see more of your personality later on."

"Well, there you have it, ladies and gentleman, the results from the judges! We're going to take a quick commercial break, and then we'll be right back with Murtagh McLemmon!"


	4. Commercial Break

~*~*~Commercial Break~*~*~

_Blurry image in waterfall shows an older man sitting at the table, reading a newspaper and scratching his head. He grimaces and the screen pans in on the scab that he had just picked off. _

_Announcer: _Hello, friends, this is Faolin for Head Ease. Do you ever find that your head itches and itches all day, and you can never get no relief? Have you ever had one of those days where your head is just so full of scabs that you don't know what to do? Then have we got a remedy for you.

It's our new Head Ease treatment, and it's specially made with the most organic ingredients, such as soft petals from the most fragrant and bright golden lilies, the warm sunshine of daisy petals, and a touch of honey from the finest bees Alegasia has to offer.

It's proven to treat any itchy feelings that you might have, and it also offers smooth relief for those pesky, nasty scabs, so that next time you're in an important meeting, you don't have to be embarrassed when you scratch off a scab.

That is Head Ease. One more time, Head Ease. And you can get it for two easy payments of $1,250. If you order now, we can get it to you in the next week, but you have to hurry quick. Our mailer owls are getting awfully tired.

Once again, hurry fast, because this offer won't last.

~*~~*~End of that commercial~*~*~*

_Suddenly the image on the waterfall changes and soon a huge faded wanted poster appears on a bright white wall, featuring a scowling picture of Galbatorix. _

_*Welcome to Big Heads, where we have the largest selection of reproduction wanted posters around. If there's a certain photograph or fairth you wanted to have posted on your bedroom wall, we can Big Head it for you. It's simple and easy, and it's wicked fun. If you've ever wondered what it would be like to see your siblings face on a wanted poster, or if you've ever wondered what your parents reaction would be to see their faces on your wall on a wanted poster, you're going to want to choose Big Heads, where we specialize in high quality wanted posters. _

_Give us a jingle, and we'll mingle!! _

_Big Heads.*_


	5. Chapter 5

Alegasian Idol

"Hi, this is Nari Pointyears, and we are back from commercial break with our sponsors.," straightens tie yet again, and smiles at the crowd. "First up we heard from Kierra Stance, and that was a promising start for the girls. I'd say they have quite a bit to be afraid of with that," he laughed awkwardly again, unawares the he was showing ultimate favoritism, and that there would be some people after the show how would want to egg him.

"But we have yet to hear from the guys, see how the talent is there. Oh," he laughed nervously. "I was informed that, uh, I had made a mistake on our next contestant's name. It is indeed Murtagh Lemmon, not McLemmon….so I apologize for that, um, mistake. At any rate, let's hear what he has to say."

_Water image goes blurry. _

"So, your Murtagh, Lemmon, right?" the interviewer asked as Murtagh merely glanced into the distance, disinterested by any of the question being asked.

"Um…." really uncomfortable silence from the interviewer, who was wracking his brains for any questions that might spur this contestant on. So far, nothing seemed to be working, and he had been interviewing Murtagh for over an hour. "What song will you be performing for us tonight?"

Murtagh looked at the interviewer and raised his eyebrows. Was this guy for real? Did he really insist on wasting time by asking such trivial and ridiculous questions? It had been an hour, the guy must know that he was uninterested in answering anything he might ask. Was he not portraying that at all?

"W-what made you choose the song you're going to do?" the interviewer stammered, slightly more than unnerved by Murtagh's suddenly freezing demeanor.

"Are we finished here? Let's just get to the performance," Murtagh impatiently snapped, getting up and leaving the interviewer to look unnerved and slightly more than livid at being blown off.

_End of Blurry Water Image _

Nari looked out at the crowd with raised eyebrows. "Well, there you have it," he swallowed slightly harder than he meant to and choked as he swallowed. After a few minutes of coughing, and the audience laughing at him, he resumed his dialogue, slightly pink in the face. "Let's give it up for Murtagh,"

Nari stumbled off the stage, holding his throat. He wondered silently if he had bronchitis. He took a huge sip of what he thought was water, but oh boy was he going to get a surprise.

_Music starts and lights start flashing around. _

"We call them cool, those hearts that have no scars to show, the ones that never do let go, and risk the tables being turned."

*Crowd goes unbelievably wild with cheers, and all the girls start throwing roses and other such flowers on the stage, making Murtagh mentally roll his eyes. He was always being adored by the girls, and quite frankly, it got annoying.*

"We call them fools, those who dance within the flame, who chance the sorrow and the shame that always comes with getting burned."

"But you've gotta be tough when consumed with desire, 'cause it's not enough just to stand outside the fire."

*~*Back Stage~*~*

Nausada perked up from her spot sulking in the corner to listen. She got a dreamy smile on her face, and got up to go take a peek up stage.

"He's really good," she said to anyone who would listen, which wasn't very many.

She sighed inwardly, depressed. She never had very many friends growing up, and she never could quite understand why. Of course, she couldn't blame people, now that she thought of it; she wouldn't want them to feel bad because she's better than them. Hm, things made sense now. She didn't need anybody because she _was _better than everybody else, and everybody else were simply lower than herself.

Having cheered herself up, she skipped off to get a multi-berry smoothie.

~*~Back on Stage~*~*

The stage, by this point, was covered in roses and various flowers, and all the girls were going crazy.

"We call them strong, those who can face this world alone, who seem to get by on their own, those who will never take the fall."

Murtagh was surprised, to say the least, and maybe a little unnerved by all the attention that he was getting. When he chose this song, he didn't think at all that it would be a hit, but hey, why not?

"We call them weak who are unable to resist the slightest chance love might exist, and for that forsake it all."

The lights suddenly turned a bright red, orange and yellow color, as if it was a burning sunset, or a bonfire even, making the crowd go even crazier. They all jumped up and started swaying as Murtagh rocked around the stage.

_Having a little too much fun? _a little voice entered into Murtagh's mind. It snorted. _Prancing about like a simpering prince doesn't really fit you, Murtagh. I wouldn't have believed this of you._

_Would you just shut it? _Murtagh snapped. _I'm actually enjoying myself, which, as you know, I don't get to do every day. So just shut it and try to be supportive._

The little voice quieted down, but Murtagh could still feel the disapproval seeping from the voice. He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and continued on.

"They're so heck (AN: I try not to swear in my stories.)- bent on giving, walking a wire, convinced its not living if you stand outside the fire."

_Ironic your choice of song, isn't it? _

_I said to shut it, _Murtagh snapped, trying to be optimistic still, but finding it hard.

"Standing outside the fire- Life is not tried it is merely survived if you're standing outside the fire.

"There's this love that is burning deep in my soul, constantly yearning to get out of control, wanting to fly higher and higher, I can't abide standing outside the fire."

_What love? _snorted the little voice yet again in Murtagh's mind. _You hardly even respect yourself, how could you respect anybody else, let alone __**love **__them?_

The music came to a close, and before anybody could do or say anything more, Murtagh rushed off the stage, only slightly aware of the screaming fans shouting his name, and the judges bewildered looks as they glanced at one another. He didn't think he could take staying on that stage and listening to that voice any longer. He had to get away.

_Which is what you're good at, isn't it? I told you you should not have entered this competition- you're never able to accomplish your goals or finish anything. _

_SHUT IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! ALL YOU ARE IS NEGATIVE AND DEGRADING! I WISH YOU WOULD NEVER HAVE HATCHED FOR ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!! _

He knew the instant that he had had those thoughts that he would regret them, but he was sick and tired of everybody treating him like a worthless pile of dung. That was what he got everywhere he went, and he was getting quite sick of it.

But, one thing was for sure, he was certainly going to finish this competition, and he was going to go about it honorably and with integrity. Just you watch.


	6. Chapter 6

**:D I FOUND THE JOY OF BOLD AND CAPS LOCK. YAY!!! OR IT COULD JUST BE BECAUSE IT'S QUARTER TO ONE IN THE MORNING, AND I'M A LITTLE LOOPY. ANYWAY, I'M HAVING A BLAST WRITING THIS, AND I HOPE THAT YOU'RE ALL HAVING A BLAST READING IT!! YAY! AND DON'T WORRY, EVERYBODY'S STORIES WILL COME INTO PLAY AT SOME POINT. I'M JUST WORKING ON THE PLOT LINE AS I GO, BUT DO NOT FEAR, IT WILL BE WONDERFUL!!!**

**ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, ON WITH THE STORY!!**

**ALEGASIAN IDOL**

**~*~Off Screen Footage~*~**

"…**.I mean, honestly, the whole reason we came to Alegasian Idol is to have the judges judge us, right? And he left just before they could? What bug crawled in his tea?" Nasuada had been talking constantly of Murtagh and nothing else the whole night. She gabbed about his highly unusual stage departure, she spoke of how much talent he possessed, if he would just let the judges do their thing. She constantly giggled about how cute she thought he was and so forth. **

**Kierra and Emilee looked at one another and rolled their eyes. Sure they were curious as to why he left as quickly as he had, but everybody has their reasons for doing whatever it is they do. The saying is 'To Each Their Own', is it not? **

**Emilee stood up from the table, stretching her limbs. "I don't know what you two are going to be up to all day, but I myself am going out a bit. I feel restless, and I think it's from being cooped up in here all day."**

**Nasuada visibly gasped. "You can't go out there, it's pouring rain! You'll drag mud all around this place. I forbid you from going," she said, straightening up to her full height, and making herself look as imperial as she could. "And besides that, you could catch cold, and we have to be around you. Being exposed to that kind of illness would derail our chances of winning. So you're not going anywhere." **

**Emilee raised her eyebrow, looking at Nasuada. "Are you serious? You presume to tell me what to do? Well, I have a concept for you, so hopefully you grasp it- I am my own person, and I don't take orders from anyone, least of all you." her voice had become so cold and frigid it made even Kierra look up from her book in surprise. "Now, I'm going out before anybody else says otherwise."**

**With that said, the young girl grabbed her cloak and fastened it on, allowing the door to slam shut as she walked out into the rain.**

"**Aw," she sighed happily as the rain drops hit the hood of her cloak and trailed off slowly down her cloak. Finally the freedom she had been looking forward to since that morning. She longed to go out in the rain and let the drops cleanse her thoughts and her dark mood. There was something about being here that tore her heart into pieces, and she wasn't quite sure how to overcome that feeling quite yet. The rain helped, though. Just as a shower cleanses you of all grime and filth, the rain calmed her and cleared her thoughts.**

**Wandering around she found herself in a maze of a garden. The walls thereof were green- greener than any other shade she had previously seen. And protruding from that magnificent green were the most beautiful yellow, blue, purple, white and pink roses. They all looked so delicate and fragile, yet they held their place as the wind whirled around them, furiously trying to cut them down. **

**Looking upon the roses, she thought of a promise she had made to someone who had been very close to her- someone who she had loved very much; someone who had made her swear to them that she would never be alone, and that she would always have a companion with her at all times. A promise that had nearly ruined her life. **

"**Hey," a sudden voice made her jump, and she looked up to find Vanir Grayback himself. He was dripping wet, but smiling pleasantly at her. "Aren't you worried about catching cold?:**

**Emilee shook her head, diamond like drops flying from the ends of her hair. She herself wore a small smile. "No," she replied quietly, looking around. "I've not caught cold since I was seven. Ever since then I have built up an immunity to it. Besides, it would be worth it; it's gorgeous out here."**

"**It truly is," Vanir smiled some more, a saddened gleam in his eyes. "I'm afraid I've been taking the beauty here for granted. It's hard when you spend all your time indoors." **

**Emilee nodded. "I can understand that," she replied. "That's how I felt today, so I just had to get out and about. I needed to stretch my limbs." **

**Vanir grinned at her. He looked at her for a minute, then looked at the ground, hesitating. "I guess the reason I approached you tonight is….well, I think you're beautiful and I would love to go out with you." **

**Emilee mentally sighed. It was the whole beauty line again, and she was so sick of it. Men never saw the personality that was within her, and she was irritated by that. Never mind the fact that the publicity would not be favorable. She decided it was best to nip this in the bud and speak her mind. "I really don't think it appropriate for a judge to court a contestant. That would do more damage than it would good. I'm sorry Vanir, but I'm going to have to say no to your offer." **

**She turned to leave, but he grabbed her arm and spun her to face him. His expression had gone from carefree to livid in a space of two seconds. He pushed her roughly against the maze wall and glared coldly into her very shocked eyes. "You might want to rethink that statement," he said, icicles dripping from every word. "It's only because of me that you're even here; the others wanted to sack you, but seeing as how I'm one of the most influential individuals known in this business, they knew better than to disagree with me. You may think that this competition is about talent, but in your case, it is simply based on looks. You'd better think twice before you reject me, because I can and I will ruin you."**

**She glanced calmly into his eyes and was about to reply to his threats when a voice called out to them.**

"**Hey, you need to let go of her," said the voice, coming closer. "before I report you to the authorities."**

**Vanir chuckled coldly, but released his iron clad grip on the girl. He turned to face the newcomer. "They would never believe you, even if you did," he replied coldly, going to push passed the hooded figure, who grabbed Vanir by the arm. **

"**If I see you lay one finger on her again, or any of the other girls, the authorities won't have to believe me, because I will have taken things into my own hands at that point. Remember that," and with that said, the guy pushed Vanir away, and continued to walk towards Emilee, who looked quite stunned.**

"**Are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"**

**Emilee shook her head. "No, I'm fine. Thank you." she replied, wondering what she had done to deserve such kindness. **

**AND THAT, MY FRIENDS, IS WHERE I'M LEAVING YOU FOR RIGHT NOW. CLIFFIE!! ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. AM I GETTING TOO INVOLVED WITH THE CHARACTERS LIVES? DO I NEED TO TONE IT DOWN A BIT? DO I NEED TO DO MORE MUSIC, LESS LIFE? OR IS EVERYTHING OKAY? LET ME KNOW, AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY FAVORITE SONGS YOU WOULD JUST LOVE TO HAVE THE CHARACTERS DO. I'M UP FOR THAT. :D THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR GUYS'S SUPPORT AND KINDNESS! UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALEGASIAN IDOL**

"**You're welcome," came the brooding voice of Murtagh Lemmon, who was looking after Vanir with a look of utmost loathing. "Apparently that is not the first time that an incident like this has come up, so it really isn't surprising. I've actually been watching him the passed few days. Apparently he was doing the same thing with what is her name- Nasuada- the other day. " he tilted his head sideways as he considered the girl before him. Something about the way that she handled Vanir made him think she was not quite as frail or manipulative as Nasuada. "Are you okay? He didn't harm you, did he?"**

**Emilee blushed a bit as she shook her head. "No," she replied, then- "Well, maybe a bruise, but nothing serious." she laughed nervously, heart racing. "Thank you for your help, though. It is very much appreciated." **

**Murtagh just nodded. "Anything to keep corruption out of the competition." he replied, then- "You should get back inside before you get sick. You're all set to perform tonight." **

**A surprised look came over Emilee's face, and she pulled her cloak closer to her. "Thank you again," **

**And with those words said, she ran off back to her apartment to tell Kierra everything that happened.**

**~*~**

**Back to Competition. **

"**Thank you for patiently waiting while our sponsors droned on," Nari told the crowd, smiling radiantly as they jumped to their feet, cheering uproariously. "What a night, what a night so far, and it is barely even half way through. We've had some amazing talent so far and look forward to our other contestants. But first," he said, turning to the judges table. "let us see what our judges think so far… Horst, what do you think of the performances so far tonight?" **

**Horst looked up at Nari and smiled. "It's like you said, Nari, we have some amazing talent. The rest of the performers have a lot to live up to after performances like Kierra's and Murtagh's." **

**Nari nodded. "Let's just hope they're up for the challenge," he replied as Horst nodded. He turned back to the crowd. "Let's introduce our next contestant, shall we? Let the image roll." **

**~~*~Water image~*~**

"**My name is Emilee Yawe, and I entered this competition to really find out more about myself, weird as that may sound. See, I was orphaned when I was really little, and so I don't know much about my family history other than that I've taken care of and raised by a local bard, whom I love to death. He's so nice, and funny. You just gotta get to know him first." she laughed. "So, we'll see what happens." **

**~End of Water Image~*~**

"**Well, then, time for Emilee Yawe." Nari got off the stage and went to go get a drink out of his water cup. **

**The lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on Emilee sitting on a stool in the middle of the stage. Music started playing softly as she looked at the ground dramatically-for effect-**

**Taking a breath, she put the microphone to her lips and started singing. "Lately nothing I do ever seems to please you; and maybe turning my back would be that much easier, 'cause hurtful words are all that we exchange." **

**She stood up from her seat on the stool, looking out at everybody in the crowd, heart racing. "But I can't watch you walk away." **

**Swaying slowly, she continued her song, her heart seeming to break all over again with the remembrance of everything that had made this whole song so prevalent in her life. "Can I forget the way it feels to touch you, and all the good times that we've been through? Could I wake up without everyday, and could I watch you walk away?" **

**She chanced a glance at the judges out of the corner of her eye and was pleased to see Horst and Islanzadi bobbing their heads in time to the music, but she noticed that Vanir merely looked bored. **

"**No I can't learn to live without you, and I can't give up on us now." She took another few steps as the music swelled. "Oh, I know I could say we're through and tell myself I'm over you, but even if I made a vow, a promise not to miss you now, and try to hide the truth inside, I'd fail cause I, I just can't live a lie." **

**After she had finished the first chorus, the music started slowing down, becoming warped, and the lights went all crazy, and then suddenly went out for a brief moment. **

**There were screams all over from the audience, and pandemonium broke out all over as the people stood and tried to scramble out of their seats. **

**One little girl got washed up on stage, and she was crying desperately for her mother. **

**There was another loud crash, and Emilee had just enough time to push the little girl out of the way as the spotlight fell onto the stage floor. But unfortunately her leg got stuck under one of the limbs that was supposed to hold the light in place, and she could feel-and hear- it snap in half as it landed on the stage with a resounding crash. **

"**My baby!" cried the woman, running up to the stage where the fallen girl sat. "You horrible creature, pushing my daughter out of the way so you could get through. What kind of person are you?" **

"**She was pushing your daughter out of the way so she didn't get crushed," came an angry voice Emilee had come to know as Kierra. "And lucky she got there in time otherwise she would have." **

**The only lights that were being used as anything were the heavenly stars above and the radiant light of the moon. **

"**Are you okay?" Kierra asked her fallen friend as she tried to help her up, but couldn't. "You're stuck good." **

"**I know," Emilee mumbled darkly, eyes filling with tears. "Kierra, go find Eragon and Murtagh- maybe they would have better luck." **

"**We're already here," came the cheerful voice of Eragon Shadeslayer. "We'll have this off you in a minute." **

**Kierra rolled her eyes. "It had to be him?" she asked Emilee, who gave a soft chuckle. "You couldn't ask for Prince Charming or something?" **

"**I don't believe in princes," Emilee laughed. "Ironically, I was the only little girl in my village that thought knights were more handsome than princes. Something about the horse just made my stomach squirm." **

**Kierra nodded. "I guess I can see what you mean," she replied, and stood back to give Eragon and Murtagh room to lift the spotlight up and off of Emilee's leg. **

**They struggled to get it up, but they were able to lift it enough for Emilee to struggle out of the mess, her leg catching on some broken stage and cutting it to the bone.**

**The pandemonium was still going on around everywhere, but it was calming down as people were getting settled outside. **

**Just as Emilee reached down to check her legs, the lights came blaring back on, blinding the group for a moment or two. **

"**That's bad," Eragon mumbled, looking at Emilee's leg, and cringing. He hated blood. "We need something to stop it." **

**There was a tearing sound, making the three jump, Emilee close to tears, and look towards Murtagh, who had ripped a huge strip of cloth from his cloak and he gently tied it around Emilee's leg. **

"**That's only temporary," he said quietly, in a soothing voice. "But it will work until we can get you to a healer." **

"**How are we-" Kierra began, but stopped short as Murtagh gathered the young girl in his arms and then turn to look at Kierra with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, never mind." she blushed as she started walking with Murtagh and Emilee, Eragon following, slightly behind. **

"**Pity you didn't get to finish," Kierra commented as she looked over at Emilee, who was trying not to be hysterical, but still had tears running down her face. "I love the song, and I wanted to see what you were going to do with it." **

"**I'm sure she'll sing it for you later," Eragon commented cheerily. He hated seeing girls cry. He put his arm on Emilee's shoulder. "After all, you guys can critique each other. Out of the girls here, you are the two with the best voices, by far." **

**Emilee blushed, and Kierra rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Eragon, that's very sweet." said Emilee, shaking her head. "Although, I have to admit, Kierra's performance was epic, as well as Murtagh's. So thank you guys for setting the standard so high the rest of us commoners cannot follow." **

"**That's not true," Murtagh said quietly, readjusting her in his arms. "You guys will be the ones to beat, I'm sure of it." **

"**If people can quit trying to get you killed," a sudden voice said, making the three jump in surprise and one cringe. **

**:D Another cliffie, guys. Hope you enjoyed it! The plot thickens! :D  
**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Thank you, Mr. Doom and Gloom," Murtagh said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Just what everybody needs to hear after tonight."**

"**You're one to talk about doom and gloom," the man nodded towards Murtagh, a slight smile playing at his lips. "And that is how it would appear, anyway." **

"**But who would be trying to kill us?" Kierra asked, frowning slightly. "The only one who could have a possible motive is Vanir, and he-" **

"**After what happened in the garden the other night, I wouldn't be surprised if it was him," said the man, thoughtfully. "He wouldn't want any of that getting out. But," he raised an eyebrow. "I highly doubt he was smart enough to compose an incident like this." **

**Eragon frowned and asked the question that all three of them were thinking at some point during the brief conversation. "Who are you, exactly?" **

**The man laughed. "Oops, I guess I forgot that tidbit, didn't I?" he shrugged. "Could be because I'm trying to figure out who could possibly be trying to kill you, and-"**

"**His name is Morzan," Murtagh snapped irritably, rolling his eyes. "And he's nothing but a meddling old loon." **

**The man raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I'll roll with it." he shrugged, then turned to the group at large. "I think we'd best get that little lady's leg taken care of before ol' whitey here passes out," he said in reference to Eragon, who was now ten times paler than usual.**

**Kierra burst out laughing, and Eragon blushed scarlet, which quickly turned to green as he got another glimpse of Emilee's leg. His stomach gave a rather loud, uncomfortable squirm, and the others suspected he was an inch away from throwing up his lunch. **

"**Gosh, Eragon, she's the one with the injury and YOU'RE the one acting like a baby!" Kierra said, turning to glare at him, and then gasped as Eragon stumbled to the ground, completely green and unable to breathe. **

"**I don't think that's the blood!" Morzan said, quickly dropping to the ground to check Eragon's pulse. He frowned. "This isn't good," he mumbled. **

"**What's wrong with him?" Kierra and Emilee asked, both slightly more than panicked, Emilee struggling to get free of Murtagh's grasp so she could go over there and see for herself. **

"**Would you just hold still?" Murtagh grumbled at Emilee, shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Leave that to them, you can't even walk!" **

**Emilee frowned, but didn't question or protest. She knew he was quite right, although….she didn't like to admit it. **

"**We need to get him to Brom," Morzan said, and bending down with a grunt, grabbed Eragon up and threw him over his shoulder. "He'll know what to do."**

"**You know my dad?" Emilee asked, examining Morzan. He seemed somewhat familiar, she thought. **

**Morzan let out a soft chuckle. "I know more things about your family than even you do, sugar pie." he said, looking back at her. "I'd be a monkey's uncle if he lets you get back on that stage." **

**Emilee frowned. "But, if somebody is TRYING to kill all of us off, wouldn't it be better if we went about the competition as usual so as not to arouse suspicion?" she said, mind racing. **

**Morzan nodded, a small smile playing at his lips. "Brom's taught you well." **

**Emilee frowned. "Still, I don't know how willing he'd be to use me as bait." she said, folding her arms. "He's so stubborn!"**

**Kierra raised her eyebrow. "Would you want to use your daughter as bait, then?" she asked, shaking her head. Was she the only one in her right mind here?**

**Morzan laughed. "You two," he mumbled. "are more alike than you give yourselves credit for."**

**Pretty soon the group, upon having left the scene of chaos, had made it to a hut on the outskirts of the city the competition was being held. **

"**Brom!" called Morzan, hastening his pace. "There's been slight accident, and-"**

"**Slight?" the old bard questioned as he came rushing towards the group. "Would somebody mind telling me just what the he** happened?" **

**The group walked into the hut and Morzan tended to Emilee's leg as Brom tended to the barely breathing Eragon. **

"**I believe it was a murder attempt," Morzan explained as he examined the wound closer to see just what had to be done. "Somebody doesn't want this competition to go on, I'd bet my horse and livestock on that." **

**Brom chuckled. "That is an awful big wager there, Morzan," he said, examining Eragon's facial expressions. "You would end up staying with me if that were not the case." **

"**I'm going to end up staying with you if Selena finds out what happened to Eragon," mumbled Morzan, shaking his head. "That woman's scary."**

**Brom laughed right out loud. "I could have told you that," he replied. "Besides, Eragon's fine. It was just a sedative."**

"**Really?" Kierra asked, brows furrowing. "It looked a lot more gruesome than that." **

**Brom nodded. "This particular sedative is very funny like that; it tricks the people around them, meanwhile the sedated one is enjoying the most restful sleep they have ever experienced. For instance-"**

**He took his walking stick and poked Eragon hard in the stomach. The boy gasped and sat up straight, looking wildly around at everybody, his wide and bulging. **

"**What happened?" he gasped, looking around. "Why are we at Brom's?" **

**Kierra, Murtagh and Emilee all burst out laughing, but Emilee quit shortly after as Morzan grabbed a bottle from a nearby shelf and put some gooey stuff on her wound. **

"**But why try to kill Emilee, and give Eragon a sedative all in the same day?" Murtagh asked slowly, brows furrowing. "Do they not know that's going to raise suspicion?" **

"**Only amongst the people with brains," Brom grumbled, going to find some gauze. "I doubt with all the chaos created people are going to pay much attention to their surroundings and what's going on in the background." **

"**Well, then, it's a good thing we have brains," Kierra mumbled, looking around the hut. "Is this what you're looking for, Brom?" she handed him a roll of webby white stuff that was gauze.**

"**I really enjoy the fact that everybody in this hut knows Brom, but I don't know everybody in this hut," Emilee commented, frowning. Maybe Brom had a life that she wasn't aware of yet… Some grand adventure he went on… But that was bizarre. **

**Brom chuckled. "In time, little one, in time." he ruffled her hair. "Now, let's get some dinner made, shall we?" **


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to my friend **mysterywriter5775 **for giving me the song idea in this chapter- it means a lot to me that you were brainstorming with me. Thank you! This chapter's for you!

Alegasian Idol

After all of the passed events, he could not understand it; he could not understand why he let them back into the competition.

There was obviously a murderer about, bend on the bloodshed-of sorts- of every contestant, and that was the only idea he had of their motives, of whatever else they might have in mind, he had no idea.

"Calm down, old man," Morzan leaned to whisper to Brom. "You're going to give yourself an ulcer."

"This competition is doing a good job of that," Brom muttered darkly, tensing as the host elf walked onto the stage.

"If anything happens, we'll be here, as will Saphira and Thorn," said Morzan. "Now it's Eragon's turn, so listen, else Selena will have your head."

"Good evening ladies and gentleman, and welcome to Alegasion Idol," Nari straightened his tie, and the audience could definitely see that he was uncomfortable. Something was unsettling him.

"After the events of the previous show, we decided to move to a new stage," Nari went on, moving around the stage, eyes darting around, as though looking at more than just the audience. "And we have tripled security to make sure nothing else happens, so we can have a fun, cheerful experience."

Brom snorted. He doubted the security measures were as stringent as this blond elf person made it seem, so every few minutes his eyes darted around the audience, taking everything in. Now that he was no longer on the sidelines, he would do anything to prevent anything further from happening to the children.

"Relax," Morzan mumbled, but his hand was hovering over the hilt of his sword, and he was a little more tense than usual, little beads of sweat dripping off of his forehead, and he jumped a bit when a baby behind his started fussing.

"Now, as things remained unfinished, the judges considered, in all fairness to the contestants competing last time, if they should restart the showing from last week, but decided to proceed so as not to ruin our eardrums."

There was uproarious laughter from the crowd, while Brom and Morzan shared annoyed glances and glared at anybody who dared stare too long in their direction.

~*~Backstage~*~

"That was quite well said," laughed Nasuada, taking a sip of her multiberry shake, fingernails sparkling bright red in the dim light backstage. "Nobody wanted to hear the rest of HER song anyway."

"Well, that is really classy," a sudden voice said, making the young girl jump in surprise. "Making jests at the girl who was hurt in your stead; did you know that she cannot be healed by magical means?"

Nasuada turned to eye the intruder down, but noticed, with a twinge of fear, that they were completely shrouded in shadow. "It was not my idea to have her in that time slot," she said, shrugging her shoulders, and replacing her momentary fear by dismissal. "That was what the judges decided."

The figure moved into the light, and Nasauad's eyes widened, and her grip on her cup tightened considerably. "I just want to make some inescapably clear to you right now; these lights, the fashions, jewels and hairstyles, the fame and the glory, all this will be your demise if either Kierra, Eragon or Murtagh is hurt in this play of idiocy you think you are getting away with,." she took a step closer to Nasuada, who was shrinking behind the curtain. "And if Emilee is hurt any further without any means of magical help, I will come after you myself, and I promise you that a tear in your dress will be the farthest thing from your mind."

"I do not take lightly to threats," Nasuada's voice quivered. "I am going to call the authorities."

The person Nasuada had now distinguished as a woman laughed. "You threatened my family," she said. "And that is unacceptable."

~*Back on stage~*

Nari was prancing around on stage, getting the crowd all riled up. "And now, without further ado, let's get the tape playing for our next contestant."

Blurry water Image

"Hiya, my name is Eragon Shadeslayer, and I am part of this competition because I desperately need to have some fun, and I believe the song I've chosen is a very good one. But you'll have to wait and see what it is-I'm giving nothing away."

End of blurry water Image

{Music starts, and lights dim- Brom and Morzann are both on the edges of their seats}

Eragon was in the middle of the stage, seated on a simple oak stool, microphone in his hand, eyes darting all over.

*Are you going to be okay, little one?* came the anxious voice of Saphira over their telepathic link.

Eragon smiled slightly as the spotlight shone on him. *Are you referring to my singing, or to the fact that there is a mad murderer running around, determined to kill everybody in their path?*

*Either, really.* Saphira replied, and Eragon could tell she was scowling.

*Don't worry, I'll be fine. If not, you'll be the first one I contact.*

Eragon smiled, and started singing as the music gave him his cue.

"I set out on a narrow way, many years ago- hoping I would find true love along the broken road.."

*Hey, Saphira, would you check with Thorn and make sure Kierra and Emmers are okay?*

*Just concentrate on your song, and not the girls for once*

"But I got lost a time or two, wiped my brown and kept pushing through- I couldn't see how every sign pointed straight to you."

He swayed to the music, thoroughly enjoying the feel of the lights, the soft applause, and the general feeling of the stage.

*Of course you would* Saphira mentally teased him. *The girls are fine; Murtagh and Thorn are taking good care of them.*

*Thank you*

"Every long lost dream lead me to where you are; others who broke my heart were like Northern stars, pointing me on my way into your loving arms, this much I know is true that God blessed the broken road that lead me straight to you."

Eragon was just making his way across the stage when he noticed it- but he noticed it a little too late, for as he put his foot to the ground, he stumbled over a string. And he could see and feel what it had done to his pants, and was thankful it had not made any contact with his skin, for his very durable and nearly indestructible leather pants now had a long gash from just above his knee cap all the way down to the bottom hem that was singed on both sides.

Everybody in the audience gasped as a sudden wall of fire suddenly shot up around the stage, seemingly blocking Eragon inside its fiery grasp.

Instincts taking over, Eragon took a running jump and flipped himself out of the circle of fire.

*Saphira, make sure the girls stay safe; there's been another incident here.* he said urgently through his telepathy.

*I know, Brom already told me. Keep yourself safe.*

*I will.*

There was pandemonium and he was right in the middle of it. Mothers shielding their children, fathers protecting their families, and children running around like ants in a frenzy.

"Eragon!"

He turned to see Brom and Morzan beckoning him to them, and he made his way towards them , pushing through the waves of screaming people.

Once he had got to them, the three of them rushed towards the little hut in the outskirts of the arena to make sure all was well, but… all was not well. All was very unwell…


	10. Chapter 10

My most sincere apologies about the delay in updates: a lot has happened since I've posted last. I got married the month before, which, married life is a lot busier than I had anticipated, a few months later bought a house, and now have two puppies- who are a handful, but darling!- and work. Life is CRAZY! But believe me, I've been trying to overcome writer's block for a long time, and hopefully this chapter is okay. I'm kinda rusty. ^^ But thank you all for the reviews and kind words, and I'm hopefully over my writer's block for good now, so I hope I can keep the updates coming!

Alegasion Idol

Chapter Ten:

Upon reaching the hut, Eragon, Brom and Morzan noticed, with a rather sharp sense of dread that the hut and all of the surroundings were ablaze.

"Emilee!" Brom gasped, looking around, eyes wide with fear. This was far worse than he had thought. His heart pumped painfully in his chest as his eyes scanned the now barren wasteland.

Morzan's eyes wandered around, looking for some sign of hope that the others were okay, and upon noticing a spot of green not too far away, he put his hand on Brom's shoulder and pointed to the woodsy area not far off of the hut site. "I think they may have fled in that direction, let's go check it out."

Brom nodded and looked around to locate Eragon. Once he had, he pushed him to the front of the party so he and Morzan could keep an eye on him and the three rushed to the clearing where, sure enough, Kira, Emilee and Murtagh were camped, each pale and alert, Kierra sitting on a rock close by Emilee, who was sitting against a log, grimacing in pain, and Murtagh was standing at the head of the clearing, poised and ready to strike, his hand clutching the hilt of his sword.

Saphira and Thorn stood nearby, a snarl visible on their scaly faces, and they each took a protective step closer to the camp, in case something were to happen. Again.

"What the he** happened here?" Brom yelled, going straight to check on Emilee, peering at her anxiously, putting a hand to her head to check on her temperature.

Murtagh frowned and sat on the log Emilee was leaning against. He sighed. "It happened so quick, if Kierra didn't notice something so soon we probably wouldn't have made it out of the hut in time."

Morzan looked over to Kierra, whose eyebrows were furrowed, and smiled slightly. "What happened, darlin?" he gently asked, sitting on a boulder near the front of the clearing and chewing on a blade of grass- Selena had made him give up tobacco.

Kierra sighed. "It was terrible, very unexpected…."

_Two Hours Ago:_

_Kierra paced around the tent, looking out every ten seconds, on edge. Tonight was Eragon's performance, and there was bound to be another attack, of that she was almost certain._

"_Kierra, would you please sit down?" Emilee asked, watching her anxious friend pass back and forth. "You're going to make me antsy, and I can't walk out my jitters like you can!" _

_Kierra sighed and sat down for a moment. "I'm sorry, Emmers. That was a really crappy thing to happen to you," she said as she started fiddling her thumbs. "I just wish I knew who was up to all of this."_

"_Don't we all?" Murtagh sighed, glancing out the window, heart pounding in his own chest. His nerves were so on edge that the wailing of the teapot made him jump a bit. "Unfortunately this is exactly what they want; they want us to be so unsettled that we don't trust ourselves, or each other."_

_Emilee frowned, squirming in her chair. "That's a really dirty trick, isn't it, trying to tear friendships apart? After all, in life all we truly have is our family and our friends. But if they're trying to place mistrust between us, that's-"_

"_It's not going to work!" Kierra exclaimed, standing up, fists raised in the air, a determined sparkle in her eyes. "I would never allow such a thing to happen!"_

_Emilee nodded in agreement. "Nor would I!" she said, also punching her arm into the air. "I would suffer this injury fifty times over than to betray you or Murtagh," she said, and then blushing, she quickly added, "And Brom, Morzan and Eragon, of course." _

_Kierra smiled coyly, noticing the blush sneak up on both Emilee's and Murtagh's cheeks, although Murtagh busied himself with the tea so as to hide this fact. But nothing of this sort slips past Kierra's all seeing eyes, and she discreetly moved towards the door. _

"_I'm going to get some fresh air on the porch," she said, and seeing Emilee about to protest, quickly added, "I'll stay out of sight of anybody, and this way I can keep a better lookout just in case anybody tries a sneak attack. I'll be fine." And she hurried out the door and closed it tight behind her…or so Murtagh and Emilee thought._

_Emilee raised her eyebrow, looking at her leg. "Sure," she mumbled, eyes narrowing. "I-"_

"_Here," Murtagh said, handing her some tea. "Hopefully it will help your leg feel better."_

_Emilee looked up at Murtagh and blushed lightly, looking away. "Thank you," she said, smiling. "I love tea."_

"_Why do you do that?" Murtagh asked, sitting down in a chair opposite of her, sipping on his tea. He wasn't normally a curious person; in fact, by nature he was almost stone quiet. But she brought out something in him, and it was different than anything he was used to. She seemed to ooze curiosity, and he was under the impression that she was rubbing off on him. Besides, it was bugging him, and when he did have something pressing on his mind he always spoke it. Whether for better or worse. _

"_Do what?" she asked, looking at him, confusion swirling in her eyes. As soon as her eyes met with his her stomach gave an uncomfortable squirm, and she looked back down at her tea._

"_That," he replied calmly, yet inside he was confused and frustrated. He always liked it best when people looked at him when he spoke; that way he could see just what they were thinking, and make out their thoughts. But she kept looking away and it frustrated him; he couldn't get a good read on her. Usually he was pretty good at weaseling out the ladies who just thought he was good looking, or that thought he was a good conversationalist, or the ladies who just plain out wanted to make out with him for hours on end. But she kept looking away, and he could never tell just which one of those, if any, this girl was. "You look away every time I say something, or hand you something. You can tell me, you know; I won't laugh at you or take offense to anything you have to say. I'm really good at listening." _

_Emilee mulled this over for a moment, her stomach doing summersaults, and then tying in knots. She had thought she was being more discreet than this, but apparently not if he noticed. She was never really good at talking to people, especially boys. _

_The only person she found it really easy to talk to was Kierra, and that's because they were kindred spirits and shared a special, sisterly bond. But this was entirely different. Murtagh was, after all, a boy. _

_Emilee looked over to him and smiled slightly at his furrowed brows. "I guess I just… I don't know! I've never been good with conversing with people. Never in my life have I been able to carry on one conversation that hasn't been awkward." She laughed nervously, scratching her head. "The reason, I suppose, that I keep looking away is that I like-"_

_Before they could finish, Kierra burst into the house, looking terrified. "We need to get out of this hut, fast!" she said, going over and picking up Murtagh's sword off of the table. "You grab her, I'll grab this, we need to go."_

_Murtagh nodded, and hastily picked Emilee up and the three made their way from the house speedily, just as a cloaked, masked figure threw what looked like a bottle of whisky at the hut. _

_But whisky it was not, for as soon as the bottle made contact with the hut it exploded, sending fiery debris all over the property line, lighting trees, bushes, fences and other odds and ends ablaze with huge, twelve foot flames. _

_Kierra, Emilee and Murtagh prepared to get caught in the blast as they had not made it that far from the hut. They were ready to be rained upon by embers and licks of flame, but were more than surprised when none of that came. _

_Emilee opened her eyes and smiled really big. "A dragon!" she exclaimed._

_Kierra and Murtagh turned, and Murtagh smiled in appreciation._

_*Thank you, Thorn.*_

_Thorn gave a nod with his scaly head. *Your welcome.*_

Hope everybody liked. Have a great day!


End file.
